


The Unfinished Anthology

by TrinityRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRaven/pseuds/TrinityRaven
Summary: This is a collection of fics that I have started and have never finished and probably never will. These vary in genre, ships, and series. These are raw and unedited. Some of them stop mid sentence. Regardless I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first entry is a crossover between Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and My Hero Academia. Not much to say about it. It's probably one of my more fleshed out unfinished works.

Deku was on the fence about vigilantes. On one side, they were lawbreakers. They had no license to use their quirk publicly and they often took the law into their own hands. But on the other side, he knew where they came from, as he was guilty of taking the law into his own hands more than once. His own strong sense of heroism and taking action when no one else would was a great trait as a hero, but was also the common trait among vigilantes. So when the news started to report on one such person, he kept his opinion to himself. If there was anything he wanted to talk about in regards to this hooded, masked man, it was his quirk.

The man had been filmed a few times and nobody could pin down what his quirk was. It seemed elemental but it varied, from ice to water, to wind, to electricity. Then he could make traps and shields and everything in between. He was wonder. A marvel. And Deku could see that All Might was worried. Many quirks was the signature of one villain. All for One. The former hero ensured that the villain was locked up and still there and there hadn’t been any reports of a student. And even then, why would the student be performing acts of heroism?

“Whoever he is, he’s strong. Young Midoriya, should you find this person, you are not to confront him. Understand?” All Might told him, knowing his pupil’s habits of stepping in. “I know you have your provisional license now, but he’s too dangerous. You understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Deku nodded.

At the end of the day, he was making his way through town to pick up snacks for the dorm when he saw people running. Immediately he was on high alert. A villain? 

“Hurry! The vigilante is fighting him already!”

“Faster than any hero! I want to see his quirk up close!”

So did Deku. He followed the people and joined the crowd that stood to watch. A cloaked man flying through the air, glowing runes coming from his hands that then turned into lightning shaped like birds that flew towards the villain. The man then moved in close, using hand to hand combat to fight, but the enemy wasn’t having it.

“Gya hahahaha! You fight good! But should you really worry about me?” The villain stomped his foot, vines breaking through the concrete to attack the watching civilians, who cried out in panic.

The vigilante called out more runes and aimed them at the people, pulling up a bubble around them and then setting fire to the vines. But he was distracted and the villain managed to bind him with thorn covered vines, cutting into his skin.

Deku grit his teeth. He had his license. So he stopped watching. Activating One for All, he leaped out of the crowd and kicked the villain. “That’s enough!” He cried out.

The thorns released the man and Deku hurried over to him. “Are you alright? You’re bleeding.”

“I...I’ll be alright…” The man stood. “You...how old are you?” He asked but before he could get a reply, he moved in front of Deku to catch another thorny vine with his arm. “Tch...is that the best you got? Thorns and vines?” The vigilante chuckled. “I thank you, young man, for helping me get free, but I’m alright now. You should step back.”

“No. I have a provisional license. I can do this.”

“You.” The villain spoke. “You’re Izuku Midoriya, aren’t ya? There’s a pretty little bounty on your head, hero.” He grinned, shooting vines at the teen but having the vigilante catch them.

“Do not touch the boy. I swear on my life...if you hurt him…”

“On your life huh? Then let’s see how long your life can go.” He stomped his foot again and a swarm of thorn covered vines shot up from under the ground. The vigilante made runes as he shoved Deku out of the way and put a shield around him, saving the teen from the same fate as his. The vigilante now a mess of limbs and blood, with thorns going through him. Deku stared in horror before standing up as the shield around himself and the civilians dispelled. This only caused panic. Was the vigilante dead? Deku didn’t know but right now there was a villain that needed to be dealt with.

The teen activated his quirk once more and after a quick battle, took him out. The vines that held up the vigilante receded and Deku caught him and immediately checked his pulse. Alive. Thank goodness. Deku laid him down while he went to the pros who arrived and informed them what happened. He was about to grab the vigilante to get him in an ambulance but when he turned around he was gone. Worried, Deku noted the trail of blood and followed it to a back alley.

“Sir? What are you doing?” Deku ran up to the man who was now hunched over against the wall. “You’re badly injured, you need to go to the hospital.”

“Can’t…” He wheezed. “Looking for...someone...need to be out…”

“Need to be...ah…!” So the man knew what he was doing was illegal. “You won’t find them if you die though! Please! Let me help you!” Deku moved to pick him up but the man mustered enough strength to move out of the way before falling over again.

“I can’t go…” He breathed out as Deku caught him. He was on the fence on his morals. He knew he should take him to the pros but the tone in this man's voice was desperate. Lonely. Deku held the man close. “You...remind me of someone close to me. He’s...probably no older than you...same heroic...personality…” 

The man slipped into unconsciousness and Deku pulled out his phone to call All Might, staying where he was.

The man was taken to a hospital and was put in critical condition, with his wrist cuffed to the bed. When Deku came to visit, he made a face of discomfort. “Is this necessary?”

Aizawa was there as well. “He’s still a criminal. Regardless of what he did. In any case, I’m glad you’re here. We need an in depth analysis of his quirk.”

Deku looked at the man, his blonde hair shiny with sweat and oil. “I can’t...really describe it. Reality augmentation? He has to send out runes from the palms of his hands and fingers before any power takes shape. I didn’t recognize the symbols. But he’s quick to use them. And careful. He seemed to be very aware of his surroundings and tried to ensure minimal damage. I think that was what got him caught.”

Aizawa looked at Deku as he wrote down the information. “And you told everything else to the police correct?” 

“Yes sir.”

“You know you should have just brought him to the ambulance instead of calling All Might.”

Deku flushed a little embarrassment. “I wanted to help. It sounded like he needed help and I didn’t know what to do. He seemed really protective of me.” He glanced over at the man who was breathing deep. “He said he was looking for someone.”

The door opened and the pair turned to see All Might stepping through the door. “Am I interrupting?”

“No. Midoriya was just telling me about this man’s quirk. Anything on your end?”

“Unfortunately, nothing matches his description. We’ve tried a couple of international databases too. This man is completely nameless. A John Doe.”

“Kuro...gane…?” 

The three turned to see the man’s eyes slightly open. Deku went back to his side. “Are you alright?”

“I...heard him...Kurogane…”

Deku looked at the other two, who shook their head.

All Might spoke again. “He could have been dreaming and is just mistaking it for reality.”

Blue eyes darted to All Might. “Oh...oh...it’s not...you sound...like him.” The man took in a deep breath and tears fell. When he tried to move and felt the cuff, his heart rate spiked. “No. No...not yet…”

Deku took the struggling hand and held it. “You’re okay. We’re going to help you.”

The man looked at him. “You...you’re the boy from earlier. Are...are you alright?” 

“Yes. Thank you for saving me.”

Aizawa then stepped in. “Let’s not forget why we’re here. Can you tell us your name?”

The man took in a deep breath. “Fai Fluorite.”

With that answer, Aizawa nodded to All Might who left.

“Where are you from, Fai?”

“...”

“Fai? Mr. Fluorite? We’re trying to help you. Give us all the information you can and you may escape jail time.”

“...” Fai frowned a little. “It’s complicated.” He tried to take in deep breaths.

“Mr. Aizawa perhaps we should wait until he recovers more. He just woke up after all.” Deku looked at him, worry all over his face.

His teacher looked him over and sighed. “Very well. We’ll wait until you recover more.” He put a hand on Deku’s shoulder before leaving.

Once they were alone, Deku looked at Fai. “Is it really that complicated?”

Fai gave him a weak smile. “It is. Don’t know who I can trust with that kind of information.”

“Does it have to do with your quirk?”

The man chuckled weakly, “Something like that. You noticed? It’s strange isn’t it?”

“It really is. And’s cause for concern. See, usually people only have one type of quirk. You have...a lot. It seems to stem from the same power but you can manipulate it into different elements.”

Fai looked at him. “My you’re an observant one.” He beckoned Deku closer to him and the teen leaned in. He felt Fai’s hand on his head, slowly ruffling his hair. “You really are...a lot like him.”

“You said that before. A companion a little older than me?”

“Mmm…a young one. He’s rather smart and such...a good child. I feel like...you’d be friends…” He paused to take in another deep breath. “What’s your name?”

“Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya.”

“What a pretty name. Tell me Izuku...am I going to jail?”

The teen swallowed a little. “It depends on how well you cooperate with Mr. Aizawa. If your situation is truly complicated and unique, then he may be willing to help. All Might may help as well.”

“All Might? That frail looking man?”

“Yeah. His story is complicated too.”

“I see.” Fai tried to shift a little but groaned in pain. 

Deku fretted a little. “You really shouldn’t move! You suffered multiple puncture wounds from the thorns and the doctors said you’re dehydrated and malnourished. How you were able to fight like that in such a condition is amazing but...how long have you been living like this?”

Fai closed his eyes and thought a little. “Probably a month or so? The regulations are...very strict here. I couldn’t get a job that would sustain me properly.”

“I see. You managed to survive on so little.”

“Izuku? You said something...at the fight. That you had a license to fight? You’re...probably fifteen or sixteen correct?”

“Right. See I’m a student a UA. It’s a prestigious school where students learn how to become heroes or work in the hero related field. In order to control what would otherwise be chaos, quirk users need to have a license in order to freely use their quirk in public unless it’s something for self defense. I earned my provisional license a few months back so I’m legally allowed to fight villains in the public.”

“So young…” Fai chuckled though he had little room to talk. “Though I suppose...it seems like...it’s a career isn’t it?”

“Yes. Heroes get paid for their work, even working for agencies and the like. Though I will admit...there’s probably an overflow of those who want to get into this line of work. However the best of the best are often treated like celebrities and we, as students, are usually scouted during times where we can show off, like during the Sports Festival.”

Fai smiled a little. “It does seem like a bit of honorable job doesn’t it...though I can see some motivations being no so honorable.”

Deku nodded. “It’s true some want to be heroes for fame and fortune and couldn’t care less about actually wanting to help people.”

“But you’re not that type.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not. I can see it in...your eyes. You have a good, brave heart. You want to help people, and you have the power to do so.” Fai smiled at him. “Such a good child.” He took in a few deep breaths.

Deku smiled a little at him. “You should rest more. We’ll talk later.”

“Mmm...thank you, Izuku.” Fai’s eyes fluttered shut and he quickly fell back to sleep.

Once he was sure he was sleeping, Deku left and found Aizawa and All Might talking. “All Might. Mr. Aizawa.”

“Ah, Midoriya, good. Is Fai asleep?”

“Yes sir. Not long ago.”

“Did you get any kind of information out of him?”

“No, sir. Nothing important really. He said he’s been here for about a month but found it difficult to find work due to strict regulations. He probably means that because he lacks identification, he couldn’t work. He said his complicated situation is related to his quirk and he said he wasn’t sure who he could trust with explaining that. Mostly I just explained to him about licenses and how heroes work.”

All Might sighed. “And still nothing came up in the databases. Even with a name. This man is an enigma. Seems to have some sort of memory.”

“Could be an alias. We’ll continue to look into it. He seems to prefer your company, so we’ll see if he opens up to you, Midoriya. Consider this a learning opportunity. You will come across victims who have been hurt so bad mentally and physically that they find it hard to talk or reveal information in fear of repercussions.”

“He did ask if he was going to jail. I tried to explain to him that it all depended on his cooperation. He still felt unsure. But I will continue to talk to him.”

———————————————-

A week later, Uraraka bounced up to Deku. “Deku! Iida and I are going to the mall this afternoon. We even convinced Todoroki to come! Wanna join?”

Deku gave a sheepish smile. “I’d love to but I’m busy this afternoon. I’m going to the hospital.”

“Mmm...you’ve been going to the hospital everyday for a week now. Is everything alright? Is your mom okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah mom’s fine! It’s just...Mr. Aizawa asked me to help out in a special case that I got involved with. It’s a little hush hush right now so I can’t really talk about it. “

“It’s nothing dangerous, is it?”

“No I don’t think so. It’s just that the person there seemed to warm up to me better than they did with the heroes and we’re trying to get him to trust us.”

“I seeeee…” Uraraka hummed. “Alright then. We’ll see you back at the dorms then!”

“Yeah, see ya!” 

Deku packed up his school supplies and hurried off to the hospital to go visit Fai. “Good afternoon, Fai!”

The man was sitting up, looking up from a book, and smiling. “Good afternoon Izuku. Done with classes?”

“Yes. Am I bothering you?”

“Not at all. Though I am concerned. You’ve visited me everyday for a week. Don’t you spend time with your classmates?”

“Huh? Oh yes I do but this is important! I want to help you.”

Fai chuckled. There was more color to his face than there had been a week ago and the more shallow of the puncture wounds had closed on their own. The rest had to be stitched shut just yesterday, as before then, Fai had not been well hydrated enough to handle the surgery. “Tell me about your classmates, Izuku. Tell me their quirks?”

Deku blinked. “Well uh…” He listed off the names and quirks of all his classmates and talked more about the ones he was good friends with, even though he got alone with most of them. “And then there’s Kacchan, or Bakugo. We’ve known each other since we were little and he’s always had a natural talent for things. When his quirk manifested, he got praised even more. I was a late bloomer so he often bullied me about not having a quirk at all. He really didn’t like the fact that I got into UA with him.”

“Oh my. He sounds like a troublesome boy.”

“Huh? Not really. He’s super smart and actually very tactical in battle. He may yell a lot but he keeps a cool head and is a quick thinker. He’s had his quirk for a long time so he’s learned how to utilize it to the best of his abilities and he still has lots of room to grow. Mostly in cooperation. Kacchan would make a great hero, I think.”

Fai looked at him and hummed. “I see. Reminds me of someone.”

“Oh?”

“One of my companions is very much a warrior type. When I first met him he was a great fighter but didn’t really want to cooperate. He had an awful temper too. After a while, he learned how to protect others and value them. He learned what real strength was.”

Deku smiled a little. “You speak so fondly of him.”

Fai blushed a little. “Yeah well…” He cleared his throat. “Anyways. The point is that it seems like this Bakugo has great potential in him. Just a lot of learning left to do. Which is fine. He’s young.”

“What about the other companion? The one my age?”

“Hm? Oh well he is young so there’s learning for him to do, but he’s got a strong moral compass and always wants to do what’s right, even if it’s landed us in some trouble from time to time. His heart is strong and so full of love for a girl. Like I said before, you and him would be good friends I think. I hope you can meet him before we leave.”

“Leave?”

Fai tensed. Shit. “Ahh...when we leave Japan, I mean.”

Deku frowned a little. “Is it really that big of a deal?”

The man shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable discussing this. But he was starting to heal and his time was running out. “Alright. I’ll talk.”

“I’ll call All Might and Mr. Aizawa.” 

It took some time but the two heroes showed up. “Can you lock the doors?” Fai requested and Aizawa nodded.

The man took in a deep breath. “This is solely on a need to know basis. What I’m going to share is not to be spread. I ask that you respect that.”

“Very well.”

With his free arm, Fai summoned the runes and shapes started to form. “I am not from this world. I come from a far away world, in a different time and space. It is the same for my companions. We gathered together, in Japan. A different Japan. In a city called Tokyo, we met with a woman call the Time Space Witch. She a ran a shop that could grant wishes. Our wishes were different but how to grant them was the same. In agreement, we traveled to different worlds. Ultimately, our goal became the same. To save a young princess who had lost her memories. We achieved that goal but at a great cost. To ease the payment of a new wish, we are continuing to travel from world to world. For some reason, something went wrong upon entering this world and we got separated.”

The three of them listened carefully and soaked it all in. Finally Aizawa spoke up. “And how are we to be sure that you aren’t lying to us? That this isn’t some sort of fabrication?” 

Fai looked at him and smiled a little. “Ah let me get someone that can clarify.” He wrote out more runes and a small portal opened to reveal a young man with glasses and heterochromia eyes. “Good afternoon Watanuki.”

The teen had a look of concern. “It’s not like you to call me with your magic. Has something happened to Mokona?”

“Mm...Something went wrong when we arrived and we got separated. I’m in a bit of a bind so if you wouldn’t mind helping me out that would be wonderful.”

Watanuki pressed a kiseru to his lips and blew out the smoke in thought. “Is that a wish?”

“A favor.”

“It will still cost you.”

“How much?”

“When you’re reunited with Mokona, make some cream puffs. Doumeki wants some and I don’t want to do the work.”

Fai chuckled a little. “Deal.”

“The deal as been made, then.”

The blonde moved so that Watanuki could see the others. “A pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Kimihiro Watanuki. I am the prodigy of the Space Time Witch and current proprietor of the shop that sells wishes.”

Aizawa looked at the other two, Deku seemed quite overwhelmed. Clearing his throat, he spoke. “Where are you located?”

“Tokyo, but not your Tokyo. A different one in a different time. In a shop that only appears to those who have a wish.” He took in another drag of the kiseru.

“How old are you?”

“Immortal...sort of. My time is stopped, essentially, and I cannot leave this place. It is the price I paid. Do you have questions about Fai?”

“We’re trying to ensure his story is true. It seems...far fetched.”

Fai chuckled. “This is coming from a man who lives in a world where the majority of the population has some sort of super power. Aizawa...I heard that name in the alleyways. You can erase people’s quirks while you’re staring at them right?”

Deku finally chimed in. “I mean...he does have a point. Is it really all that far fetched after all we’ve experienced, Mr. Aizawa? Somebody coming from a different world shouldn’t seem that strange.”

“Criminals lie, Midoriya. They lie to get out of trouble. Ensuring their alibi is correct is vital and having somebody only he knows and is the only one to get in contact with is suspicious.” His eyes narrowed at Fai.

Watanuki sighed. “There is not much I can say to convince you otherwise but allow me to speak in Fai’s defense. He is an incredibly powerful magician. Surpassed only by my ancestor and my former teacher, as well as a certain magical girl. If he was wanting to get out of trouble he would have destroyed the cuffs you have him in and simply left as soon as he was well. Speaking of which, are you alright? You appear to be in a hospital.”

“I’ve been recovering. A nasty fight that I was foolish to take on while I was severely weak. I was saved by the young man there.” He nodded to Izuku.

“Break out of the cuffs.” Aizawa suddenly said, eyes glowing red. “You’ll use your quirk right? If you’re not from this world, my quirk probably won’t work on you. Use your quirk to break the cuffs.”

Fai blinked and then nodded. “Very well.” He called forth the runes with ease, even while Aizawa was staring straight at him with his quirk activated. The runes made a cut through the metal like it was nothing and Fai rubbed his wrist.

Aizawa blinked and looked at Fai. “I see.”

“You’re awfully calm about this.” All Might spoke up.

“If he had wanted to break out and attack us, he would have by now. It’s clear he has the ability to do so, but instead remained here and cuffed. I will say it is a little alarming that someone with such immense power is in our presence. But perhaps we can use him to our advantage.”

All Might gave him a worried look.

“The fact that you are from a different...world or reality does not exempt you from the crimes you committed. However, your cooperation and good attitude works in your favor. I’ll talk to the police and a judge. See if we can get you sentenced to community service, working at our school.”

Deku brightened. “Mr. Aizawa!”

“Someone with your experience and wide range of abilities would prove useful for training those in our hero course and a few in our general education. Once you’re healed up and I get permission, I want to see the full extent of your abilities so I can get a better understanding


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tsubasa crossover, this time with The Ancient Magus Bride.

Chise always had dreams. Then again, everybody had dreams. Strange dreams. It was nothing unusual. But this time felt...different. It was dark but she was so vividly aware of everything. Am...am I dead? She asked herself as she started to wander. Hello? What is this place?

There you are! I found you at last! Came a voice, bright and kind. Chise looked up to see a boy, a few years older than her, with dark hair and heterochromia eyes. The little robin...I found you, Chise. He smiled at her as he stepped down, steps expertly taken in the long kimono he wore.

Who...are you?

I am Watanuki. A dreamer like you. You possess the uncanny ability to peer and act through dreams, reaching out to other dreamers like me. I have been looking for you for a long time. You dream so vividly, and so terribly. Watanuki took her hands. I am like you. I too possess sight unlike others. I have seen terrible things that try to eat me. I have heard your calls for help. You have a wish, don’t you?

Chise blinked, Y-yes but how did you know that?

Watanuki smiled kindly, his eyes shutting as a sparrow landed on his shoulder. I am the inheritor of a shop that grants wishes. It only appears to those who have a wish. You do not live in the same realm as I do, but being a fellow seer, I am able to hear you. I cannot do much in this place. My power is still young, like yours. Listen to me well, Chise. He spoke as a bright blue phoenix perched on his other arm and a long, silver dragon with bright red eyes entwined his legs. In two days, these three will come to you. Speak to the phoenix. Ask to speak to me. He will understand. We will go from there. Watanuki took a deep breath. I will watch your dreams tonight, so that they may be peaceful.

The young mage was a little flabbergasted but nodded. A-alright.

She woke at dawn with Ruth next to her. “It seems you slept well.” The spirit looked at her, pleased.

“Yeah. I had a good dream.” Chise nodded and got ready for the day. She came downstairs for breakfast and greeted Silver. “Good morning.”

Elias looked up from his paper. “Oh, good morning, Chise. Did you sleep well?”

“I did but...I had a strange dream.”

“Oh?” Elias set the paper down. “What kind of dream?”

“I met a boy, with different colored eyes. He said that I’m a dream seer. He said that in two days three people will come. A sparrow, a phoenix, and a dragon.”

Elias was quiet for a while. “You do have an affinity for sleep. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were a dream seer. Would surprise me more if you weren’t. Did he say anything more than that?”

Chise fidgeted a little bit before nodding. “Yes. He said that I have a wish.” She answered.

“I see. Well then...let’s prepare for our guests then. We’ll need to get the bedrooms ready and go shopping.” He looked to Silver and nodded. “Take care of the house while we’re out.” He let Chise eat her breakfast before they headed out.

On the path, the faeries were fluttering about. “A fox’s wedding is coming! It’s shifting! Twisty twisty drop!”

Chise looked at Elias. “A fox’s wedding?”

“It’s a Japanese phrase to represent something unusual. Though it’s commonly what is called a sunshower. When it rains while the sun is out. But when the ariels call it a fox’s wedding, it means something strange is happening. They may sense our guest’s imminent arrival.” He explained as they made it into town. 

“I was wondering, Chise. Did this boy in your dream give you his name?”

“Yes. He said his name is Watanuki. That he inherited a shop that grants wishes.”

“...I see.”

“Elias?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Chise.”

—————-

Two days passed quietly. It was a sunny afternoon and Chise was out in the garden with Ruth when it started to rain. “Raining? But...the sun’s out...ah! A fox’s wedding!” She stood up and looked up at the sky. It started to twist and twist before a drop formed, stretching down and down until it landed softly on the ground. The sky returned to normal and the drop softly burst, revealing three people. Chise instantly knew who they were. “A sparrow, a phoenix, a dragon…” She spoke softly as Ruth stood before in front of her. 

“...I don’t sense any malice.” He said as a group of faeries immediately swarmed the tall blonde man.

“What a pretty bluebird! A pretty bluebird has come to join our robin!”

The blonde chuckled. “Oh my! What darling things!” He rubbed their cheeks with his fingers. “Do you mind though, dear flighty things? I have business with your robin.” The man glanced over at Chise.

“Is that why you were talking to that kid?” The man with dark hair and red eyes, the dragon.

“Yes. It seems he wanted me to help her. One mage to another.” He stepped up to her but he was blocked by the looming form of Elias. 

“Do pardon my interruption, fellow mage, but I would think it rude of the master of this home and land didn’t properly greet himself.” Elias bowed, shielding Chise.

The blonde blinked and chuckled. “Ah of course, wherever are my manners?” He gave a polite bow in return. “I am Fai. This is Kurogane…” He nodded to the dark haired man. “...and Syaoran.” He nodded to the young man. “We are travelers.”

“From another world, it seems.” Elias stood tall, keeping an eye on Kurogane who seemed to be quite on guard. “I am Elias Ainsworth. The Thorn Mage. Welcome to my home. We have been waiting for your arrival. Chise foresaw it.”

Fai smiled at him. “Yes, it would seem so. Now that we have made proper introductions, I would like to speak to Chise, Mister Ainsworth.”

“I’m afraid not. Not yet. Not until I am sure of a few things. First off, were you sent here by a proprietor of a shop that grants wishes?”

“We were not ‘sent’. We were going to end up here anyways. Watanuki foresaw this and requested we help the little robin since we would be in the area.”

“What happened to the previous owner? The Time Space Witch.”

Fai looked down. “Unfortunately, she passed some time ago. Or perhaps not too long ago. Either way, she no longer exists. Her apprentice, Watanuki, took over the shop. He’s still budding in his power but he has good connections.” He smiled a little.

“...my condolences. I never knew her personally but I admired the work she did.”

“U-ummm…” Chise moved from behind Elias and stepped up, “Um...I would like to speak with Watanuki, please!”

“Chise!” Elias looked at her as Fai looked over at Syaoran, nodding.

Syaoran reached in his cloak and pulled out a white rabbit looking creature. It was sleeping. “It seems Mokona went straight to sleep. Should we wake them up?”

Fai shook his head. “Let them sleep. They’ve earned a rest. It seems Mister Ainsworth will be able to get to know us. May we go inside?” 

“Certainly, if you tell me what you know about that creature you have.”

———-

They entered Elias’ home and Kurogane first looked around. “Lotta things in here.”

“Things?” Elias questioned.

“Weird things….like the steamed bun we have.”

“Oh! You can see the fae?” He looked at Fai, curious. “Are you all gifted with the sight?”

Fai shook his head. “I am but they are not. It seems Mokona here is letting them see these...fae, you called them? Where I am from, they are called pixies or wisps.”

“We call them demons or oni where I’m from.” Kurogane spoke up and Chise’s face lit up. “Hmm? What is it?”

“You...you’re Japanese?” She asked him, cautious.

“Yeah. Why? Ah...does this world have a Japan?”

Elias looked at the two of them and sighed. “Yes. Chise is from Japan. Obviously her red hair is very rare there. We’re currently in England. At any rate, I am surprised by how...okay the fae are with being seen by those not naturally possessing the sight. However...their judgement might be a little skewed thanks to your presence.” He looked at Fai. “I must admit, I never thought I’d meet someone with more power than a sleigh beggy and be in complete control of that power. Your magic must function significantly differently than this world’s.”

Fai nodded. “That would make sense. It would also explain why Watanuki requested that I, specifically, help her.” He explained as he pet one of the many creatures that had latched on to him to leech of any magic he exuded. 

Syaoran had been in the kitchen to help Silver with the tea, now walking in with her, each holding a tray. “What’s a sleigh beggy?”

Elias looked up at him. “It’s what we call a human with massive magical energy. Essentially, Chise is constantly absorbing magic from the Earth. She cannot control this flow and thus it weakens and destroys her body...to the point that she will die in a few years if nothing is done. Because she’s constantly absorbing and generating magic naturally, she is a favorite of the fae. Her ability to see the fae is incredibly rare but it makes teaching her far more easy.”

Fai leaned back and hummed. “I see, that’s what Watanuki wanted. I may be presumptuous here, but am I right in believing that your wish, Chise, is to somehow fix this flow of magic and extend your life?”

Chise nodded. “Yes. That’s right. I’m happy here and I want to learn how to be a mage but we haven’t found any solutions to preventing the damage.” She took a cup of tea and looked down. “If there’s something that can be done...by someone from some place else then, I would like it to be done.”

Fai looked at her. “Wishes are a serious commitment, Chise. They are not like the ones granted in fairy tales with genies and fairy godmothers. There is a price for a wish. An exchange of equal value must be made. I already have an idea of what to do, but we should still consult Watanuki about it. I need to speak with him anyways.”

“Mage?” Kurogane questioned.

“If I can make a seal to her power it might just be the thing she needs.”

Kurogane turned serious. “You plan to take the same route as your guardian?”

The blonde turned serious and glared at him. “You know me better than that, Kurogane.” Chise watched the dark haired man turn stiff and even Syaoran tensed. “How dare you accuse me of taking that path.” Kurogane remained quiet and Fai smiled again. “I intend on making something that will limit the flow but not cut it off. This will give Chise time to grow and develop into someone capable of controlling this power and not letting it control her. If nothing else, it will buy her valuable time so that her and her teacher can figure a more permanent solution. I cannot guarantee that this seal will last, as it will be countering magic different than my own. I can only hope it lasts until we come around to these parts again or until they find their own answer.” He looked at Chise. “Considering all that...the tentative price for granting her wish...will be boarding and feeding us and providing me information on how this world’s magic works during the duration of however long we’re here. I’ll even throw in the bonus of demonstrating and showing my own magic.”

Elias chuckled. “I was just going to ask. The price is fair.”

“Very well. Once Mokona wakes, we’ll speak to Watanuki. I wish for him to show me something.”

—————-

It wouldn’t be until morning that Mokona woke. The group was quiet as they finished breakfast. Well, Kurogane and Fai were. Chise didn’t say anything but she had overheard them arguing last night. Not harmful, but it was a very vocal disagreement. 

Syaoran, as though sensing this, pulled Chise aside. “Please don’t worry about them too much. They’ve been through a lot and Kurogane-san is kind of protective of Fai. While it’s appreciated, Fai is capable and doesn’t like that Kurogane can’t trust him with things. They’ll make up.”

Chise blinked. “Are they…?”

“Yes. But they’re working out the kinks. They both have a lot of problems to work out.”

“Oh. I suppose I can understand. Fai is very pretty.” She noted, looking back in the kitchen.

Once they finished, the whole group sat in the lounge room with tea. Mokona was brought up to speed and they called Watanuki. The young male appeared on a projection from the gem on Mokona’s forehead and smiled. “Good day to you all.” He greeted. “And nice to at last meet you in the waking world, Miss Chise. After so many months of watching from afar. Is it true you have a wish?”

“Yes.” Chise replied without hesitation. “Mister Fai and I already discussed terms. But I feel like since you run the wish shop we should do it through you.”

“You would be correct in that. Thank you for your consideration, Chise. What is your wish?”

“I wish to find a way to control the flow of my magic, so that I am not absorbing so much that it destroys my body.”

Watanuki nodded. “Unfortunately, there is not much I can do. However, I do know someone who may grant your wish. Fai, would you be so kind as to help grant Chise’s wish?”

“I will do you such a favor but you must do something in return for asking this favor.”

“And what is that?”

“If I recall correctly, your predecessor took precious things from myself and Kurogane when she sent us on our journey. Do you recall?”

Watanuki thought for a moment. “Yes. She removed a tattoo on your body.”

“That tattoo was actually a magical seal, meant to hinder my magical development. I would like to see its design. I wish to understand its structure so that I may develop one for Chise. It should be in her storage.”

“Right you are.” He stood and picked up his own Mokona, carrying it outside to the shed and entering. Finding the phoenix shaped sigil, Fai looked at it intently, outlining it with his fingers and muttering to himself. It took a few minutes before he finally hummed out an answer for himself. “Thank you Watanuki. I appreciate it.”

“Always a pleasure. And what will Chise be giving in exchange for your assistance?”

Elias chimed in. “We will be-“ Watanuki raised his hand to stop him.

“This is Chise’s wish. And Chise’s wish alone. Outside involvement is not allowed. You cannot pay for her wish unless she is willing to pay you something new in return.”

Elias growled a little and Chise turned to calm him. “It’s okay.” She looked back at Watanuki. “I will provide Mister Fai and his companions food and shelter. With assistance from Elias, we’ll also teach him the magic of this world, should it be permitted.”

“When it is coming from you, it is.” Watanuki nodded. “These terms and exchange are considered agreeable?”

“It is equal.” Fai agreed and smiled at him.

“The transaction has been made. It’s been a pleasure working with you all.” Watanuki ended the call.

Fai clapped his hands together. “There! Now that all the formalities are out of the way, please show me your library. I am eager to learn some spells. It may help me in making a seal that Chise’s body would be more accepting of.”

“Is that the biggest hurdle?” Elias asked.

“Yes. I know of seals from my world but I’ve never used them. Offensive magic has a negative impact regardless of world.” He sipped some of his tea. “A seal will be directly affecting her biology. Different magic may cause a reaction, much like a replaced body part or blood that’s the wrong type. It could cause a harmful or dangerous reaction. I don’t want to hurt her. Any kind of history with her magic would be helpful. How she reacts to it. You said the magic hurts her?”

“Yes. Perhaps it’s best if we continue discussing this in my study. I’ll provide you with the books I have and share you the information I know about sleigh beggys. Perhaps a walk through the woods as well. I have friends that may help you. Chise, feel free to host our other guests as you so desire. I’m sure Silver will be happy to get you out of the house.”

———————————  
Fai spent the entire day in Elias’ study. He looked over the words, fingers touching them as he absorbed everything.

“Astounding. You can memorize spells just like that?”

“Yes. It’s a gift of my own magic. Your spells are fascinating. Deeply rooted in nature. It’s raw and untamed. It’s beautiful.” Fai smiled at him.

“Is your not?”

Fai shook his head and showed a few tame spells. “I suppose you could consider mine more of warping reality. My magic is within myself. I do not need to call upon the Earth to use it or ask for assistance from the others.” He pet one fae that had latched to him. “They are cute though.” He glanced out the window. “Oh, it’s sunset! And there is a friend.” Fai opened the window.

“Elias! You cheat! Hoarding the Bluebird for yourself so selfishly! The Lord and Lady are insulted! Come, Bluebird! The Lord and Lady wish to see you!” The ariel tugged at Fai’s hand.

Elias sighed. “Very well. Let’s gather the others and go to the forest.” He left the study and Fai followed. 

After the others were gathered, Elias guided them through the forest until the wind blew and an eerie calm settled. “Stop. They’re here.”

A small procession of three dogs, a mule that carried a voluptuous woman and a small being covered in leaves and bark guided them. The small being spoke. “Make way for the Queen of Fairies! Sovereign of Tír na nÓg!” The procession stopped before the group. Elias, Fai, and Chise bowed politely. Kurogane and Syaoran followed suit.

“Elias. It’s been some time, dear Otherling.” The woman spoke smoothly as she stepped down from her steed and approached the group. “Chise. Our sweet Robin. Do you still wish to stay here?” She asked, pecking the young girl’s cheek. “Our offer still stands. I’d be happy to take you as my own child.”

Chise backed away. “No, thank you. I’m quite happy with Elias. Besides, you shouldn’t need to worry about me soon.”

The woman looked over at Fai. “Of course. The Bluebird that my children have been all a twitter about. Coming home drunk off foreign magic.” She looked him over and then wrapped her arms around him, smelling him. “Cold and blood. You come from an awful place. But you heart remains warm. Your magic is volatile and wild. Why do you have such a warm heart but such cold and harsh magic?”

Fai glanced over to Elias, who gave him a nod. “My Master blocked the development of my magic. I couldn’t learn anything that could heal or help. The best I can do is make shields.”

“You poor thing. We cannot claim you, as you are not a child of this world. But you will always be welcome to our folds. Your magic is above a sleigh beggy’s. Even I am feeling weak to it.” She purred, nuzzling into his neck while her fingers ran through his hair. “I would welcome you into my folds.”

“Titania!” Elias cleared his throat, noticing Fai’s discomfort and Kurogane moving to pull out his blade. “You are making my guests uncomfortable. Where is your husband?”

“Keeping his distance.” She pulled away from Fai and looked up in the trees. “Hearing about this darling Bluebird and how drunk our children were getting, he feared he would not control myself. I understand now, being near him like this. What power…he may as well be above me.”

“That’s quite a statement for you to make.” Elias declared as Fai moved and kissed Titania’s hand.

“My Lady, I am nothing more than a guest in your woods. This is your land. Your kingdom. I will adhere to your kin’s laws and respect them. I will not flex my power upon you unless my family is threatened. I have been told your kind do not like to be seen by those who do not have the gift of sight. Does my family seeing you offend you?”

“It causes us great discomfort but for you three...we will make an exception. As only one of you does not truly possess sight.” She pointed to Kurogane. “However, as thin as the blood may be, I will not punish a kin of a dragon.”

“Eh?” Kurogane huffed, doing what he could not to get between this queen and Fai. He did like her being near him like that and being all handsy. Fai warned him on the walk here that fae didn’t operate like humans and simple things could offend them greatly.

“Oh? You seem to possess some sort of dragon blood in you.”

“My family were humans.”

“You were blessed with it then. Unusual strength? Fantastic powers? Throughout the years dragons have blessed those they deem worthy with their blood.” Titania reached down and stroked the hilt of Kurogane’s sword. “A silver dragon perhaps? A guardian. At least they used to be. Lindel may be able to tell you more. But perhaps not, since you’re not from this world.”

Kurogane shifted away from her. It was true he didn’t know much about his family history. They had passed far too soon and when he was far too young. Then his home got devastated. Records for the most part were lost. His heritage gone in an evening. He touched the hilt of Ginryuu. Perhaps he could convince Fai to contact Tomoyo and ask her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a fic about Prompto being part of an elf like race in Eos that lived in the forests of Tenebrae and encountering Noctis in his journey to learn about the world outside his hidden kingdom.

He sat in the Haven, body warmed by the fire and the feathers of his chocobo. A fountain pen rested heavy in his hand as he peered into a leather book filled with rough parchment. The pen appeared to be the most advanced thing he owned. Taking a deep breath, the blond started to write in a dead language. 

His thoughts startled at the sound of something nearby. With the sun down, he knew daemons were out and about. Cautious, he picked up his bow and quiver. “Who’s there?” He called out.

“Huh? Oh, it is occupied.” Came a deep voice, its owner peering up the natural ramp of the haven. 

“I told you I saw the smoke.” Replied a more dignified voice.

“Are we just going to ignore that this guy is pointing an arrow at us?” The third one sounded tired. “Let’s just see if he’ll share it. I’m exhausted.” This one simply went up the ramp and approached the blond. He had dark hair and stormy eyes. “Hey there, I’m Noct and this is Gladio and Ignis. We wanted to rest here for the night. Daemons and such. That alright?”

“...I’m sorry. Can you speak slower?” The blond asked and Noct gave him a look.

“Uhh…”

“Lucian is not my first language. Speak slower please?”

Noct looked back at Ignis before nodding. “I’m Noct. This is Gladio and Ignis.” He spoke slower. “We wanted to sleep here. Is that okay?”

“Ah! Yes. That is fine. Safe from the daemons yes?”

“Yeah.” Noct couldn’t pin that accent down and he had heard a lot from his time in the Citadel. “Where are you from?”

“Tenebrae.” The man sat back down with his chocobo and picked up his book, but smiled. “What about you?” He asked, the flicker of the fire showing off his freckles.

“Insomnia. What’s your name?”

“...ah!” There was a look of horror on his face. “I did not introduce myself! I am so sorry! I am Prompto Argentum!” He stood and went back to the three, bowing to them in a rather refined manner. It was then that they got a good look at his pointed ears. “Crown Prince to the last kingdom of Etrian.”

Ignis nodded. “That would explain the ears.”

Noct and Gladio looked at the advisor, confused.

“I thought them merely myth but his appearance is quite accurate to the tales.” Ignis approached Prompto and looked him over. “Before the age of man, the world made its own people. Etrians. Children of Eos. Better known as elves. They were and are content with living off the mother Eos, not needing to advance as much as man has. But because of this stark difference in technology, man started to dominate and take over Etrian territory and forests until extinction. It seems they still live.” Ignis looked at Prompto. “Where in Tenebrae do you still reside?” 

Prompto’s eyes widened. “You speak Etrian?! Oh what joyous news! We can speak freely my friend!”

Gladio chuckled. “How the hell do you know their language?”

Ignis grinned. “Cooking is not my only hobby, Gladio. I found the language to be quite beautiful. It took a lot of research and time but I managed to gather enough resources to teach myself the language.” He turned his attention back to Prompto. “I ask again. Where in Tenebrae?”

Prompto fidgeted a little. “I cannot say, in fear of endangering my people. You understand yes?”

Ignis nodded. “Of course. But I must ask then, why have you left the safety of your trees?”

“My people are content in hiding. I am not. I cannot ignore the changes to this world. Mother Eos is in pain. The Scourge burns her. I wanted to record all the changes in this world and attempt to try and form an alliance with the King of Lucis. We don’t have much but we’re experts in medicine…” 

It was quiet amongst the group for a while before Gladio spoke up. “The King of Lucis is dead. Insomnia lays in ruins.”

Prompto took a moment to fully process it. His eyes wide before the kneeled to the earth. “Mother Eos grant the King peace...and grant peace to those who lost their lives. My sympathies...I am sorry.” He looked at the three and saw Noct giving Ignis a look before approaching Prompto. He bowed.

“I am Noctis Lucis Caelum. Sole heir to the throne of Lucis.”

“So you are...Prince?”

Noctis nodded. “I don’t know what we can do about an alliance but if you can be useful to us, I’m sure you can join us.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a Promdyn fic that was inspired by one of kaciart's drawings on tumblr. I never found the stamina to finish it.

He stands at a threshold. Dawn in front and pitch night behind. The man glances back. Choose. A voice calls out. By the wish of the last King. A fighting chance. A chance to try again. To be the kind man you once were. Choose.

“And if I choose the dark?” The man asks, voice soft. Tired. He’s so tired. The dawn hurts his eyes and the dark seems so welcoming. 

Then you will sleep. As you desire. Sleep until you are the night. The voice says as the rays of the rising sun land on the man, highlighting the wine red hair. 

It’s warm. It’s warm and comforting, embracing. Welcoming. It doesn’t hurt like he remembers. It eases his bones. His soul. Golden eyes open more, growing more accustomed to the light. It stops hurting and oh...the golden rays with orange and growing blue that fades out the dark is so beautiful. Taking a deep breath, the man steps forward. “Again…” His voice trembles. “I want to try again.”

————————

Prompto wakes at dawn, the alarm on his phone resonating through the wooden walls of Wiz’s ranch. Ever since the dawn returned he had chosen to stay at the ranch, saying that Insomnia just wouldn’t be the same without his best friend. Wiz had passed not long after the dawn and thankfully, he had taught Prompto enough to take over the place. Now and then Gladio and Ignis would visit or Prompto would go see them if he had business in the city, but otherwise it was just him and the birds.

He got out of bed, dressed and brush his hair and teeth before going out and checking on the birds. Prompto set out feed and gysahl greens for them, made sure the chicks were warm and safe, changed hay, cleaned up droppings and only then did he make breakfast for himself.

Halfway through his meal, he heard the birds crying out. Worried, Prompto grabbed his gun, having not dismissed it since the dawn, knowing it would never come back to him if he did. The blonde peeked outside and huffed. Sabertusks. “Hey!” He called out to the beasts, firing a warning shot first. “Get out of here! They’re not food!” He stepped outside once he noticed the beasts were not backing off. Prompto went after them, leaving the chocobos on their own.

A tumble down the hill was the last straw. Prompto laid in the grass, staring up at the trees and the sunlight beaming in as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his ankle and the blood soaking his sock. Fucking. Sabertusks. “Dammit...gotta get back.” He sat up and looked at his injury. “Damn…”

“Are you alright?” 

Prompto shot his head up and gasped. His whole body froze as a man approached him.

“That wound looks bad. Please sit still, I can heal you.” He stepped closer and kneeled before Prompto, reaching to touch his wound.

“Don’t!” Prompto cried out, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the man. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I beg your pardon?” The man swallowed and raised his hands. “Do we know each other?”

The blonde was shaking. “You...you’re supposed to be dead…”

“Well I’m not. Seeing as how I am here. I assure you I mean no harm. I’m a healer. I’m Ardyn Lucis Caelum. The Healer Prince. Please, I ask that you calm yourself and put the gun down.” Ardyn looked at him and Prompto hesitated. The man certainly looked younger, more put together, a light in his eyes instead of malice and hate.

Eventually, Prompto put the gun down and let Ardyn heal him. The fallen Prince moved, gently pressing his hand against the wound. A glow of warm light for a brief moment before pulling away. Prompto let out a sigh of relief. The pain and the wound was gone. “Thank you.” He said quietly as he stood up. “Really, thank you.”

“May I ask a favor from you, stranger?” Ardyn asked as he watched him stand.

“Uh...sure.” Prompto was still wary. It didn’t seem like this was Ardyn Izunia. It really seemed like this was a whole new person.

Ardyn rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m quite lost. I woke up in a daze and I can find neither my chocobo nor my Shield and I’m sure he’s quite upset about losing me. If you could bring me to a place where I can rent a chocobo and make it back to the capitol, that would be most welcome.” He requested.

The former gunman nodded. “Yeah. I actually run a chocobo post. I...I’m Prompto, by the way. Follow me.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Prompto.”

———————-

The pair made their way to the clearing and Ardyn looked around. “I’m...not familiar with this post…” He looked up at the sign. “Wiz’s Chocobo Post…” He then looked at the ranch. “...Duscae if the greenery is native.”

“It is.” Prompto assured him. “Come in. I was in the middle of eating breakfast. Are you hungry? I can fix you something. It’s no five star meal but it’s something.” 

The man shook his head. “Water would be fine. I’m thirsty more than anything.” He explained as he stepped inside. It was nice and warm inside and felt cozy. “It’s very nice here. Do you live alone?”

Prompto hummed in confirmation, filling up a glass of water and offering it to Ardyn. “Yup. Just me and the birds. I have friends who visit me now and then, though.”

“I see.” He took a few gulps of the water. “Thank you. Now...about renting a bird.”

“U-ummm…” Prompto didn’t want him to go. Not until he got answers. “Y-yeah. Wait in here.” He hurried outside and pulled out his phone, calling Gladio.

It took a while but the shield finally picked up. “Not like you to call so early in the morning. What’s up?”

“I know this sounds really crazy but umm...Ardyn is here.”

There was a long silence. “This better be a joke, Prom.”

“It’s not! Even I know better than that! Listen he was in the woods. He...he’s not like the Chancellor. He looks younger. He healed me, Gladio. I was taking care of some sabertusks and got hurt. He found me and healed me. I don’t know what’s going on but he wants to leave and I don’t think it’s wise to let him go.”

“I’m already grabbing Iggy. We can be there in about thirty minutes if you stall long enough. If not can you give me an idea of where he might go?”

“He said he was going to make his way back to the capitol. I can join him and maybe intercept him?”

“Sounds like a plan. That way he’s not suspicious. See you in a few, Prom.”

“Yeah, thanks Gladio.” Prompto hung up the phone and got two chocobos ready. He went back inside. “Ardyn?”

“Yes?” 

“Chocobo is ready for you. I’ll be joining you to the capitol, got some things I need to drop off.”

Ardyn joined Prompto at the door and nodded. “Alright then. Thank you.” He stepped outside of the ranch home and followed the blonde to the birds that were ready. “Huh…”

“Something wrong?” Prompto asked as he mounted his personal chocobo.

“The design of the bridle and saddle are different…”

Prompto chuckled nervously. “Really? They’re a good shape for the birds though. Anyways, let’s go before the sun gets too high.” He started off on the dirt road and everything was fine until they hit the main road.

“Wait...Prompto please wait!” Ardyn stopped when they reached the asphalt and looked out in the distance. This road...wasn’t here before...and the disc is gone…” He was looking towards Lestallum. “And neither was that city. I fell asleep in the woods…” Ardyn hissed and curled forward, holding his head. 

“Ardyn?” Prompto trotted back to him and reached out to touch his back. “Are you alright?”

“What...happened?” He hissed out.

“...we’re meeting up with my friends. If you can manage, we’ll keep going and meet them halfway. We can explain everything then.”

Ardyn was trembling. “You know what’s going on?”

“I do. And we’ll talk about it when you meet the others. They’re my friends. Can you trust me, please Ardyn? I...want to know what’s going on too. You’re supposed to be dead.”

“You said that before...what happened to me?”

Prompto swallowed. “Come on. We’ll talk to Gladio and Iggy.”

————————-

They meet at a not so much a rest stop as it is a bit of a village now with the daemons gone. Many had moved out of the Lestallum, ready to spread their wings after crowding in the city. There wasn’t much of a population boom yet, but Prompto knew that in a year or so there would be lots of babies around. They decide to meet up at the small inn that had been recently built, private and secure. 

Ardyn remained hidden behind Prompto as he explained to them once again how they met. After that, he made the Chancellor sit. Prompto next to him and the older two across.

Ignis was the first to speak. “How old are you, Ardyn?”

“Thirty three.” He was worried, scared even. He jumped at the sight of a car that drove past them on the way to this town.

“Younger than the Chancellor. How do you address yourself?”

“Prince Ardyn Lucis Caelum. The Healer King. First Chosen of the Crystal.”

Ignis was quiet. “Do you know who I am?”

“...Ignis, going off from what Prompto has called you.”

“Do you know what I used to be? My former job?”

Ardyn shook his head. “No but...him…” He pointed to Gladio. “He is an Amicitia, isn’t he? He has Gil’s eyes.”

Gladio shifted a little. “Gil?”

“Gilgamesh Amicitia. My Shield. I don’t think he had any children but he did have a brother, I think...it’s...hard to remember.” Ardyn curled forward and held his head. “What is going on?”

Prompto looked at Ignis. “We should just tell him, Iggy. Wouldn’t that be better? This is painful.”

Ignis sighed. “I suppose that would be the best course of action. Ardyn listen carefully. You are permitted to ask me to pause so you can gather yourself. Two thousand years have passed since your time.”

Ardyn tensed, head shooting up as he looked at Ignis. “What? What do you mean…?” He was shaking, frozen in shock. “Two thousand...what the hell happened?” Tears started to fall. “Gil...Somnus...Mother and Father...Nightingale…gone...all gone.” 

The former chamberlain gave him a moment before speaking again. “From what we know, you took the daemons into yourself to heal others. Your brother, envious of the position you held, turned the people against you. Feeding fears that the daemons you took in turned you into a monster. In the end, that is what you became. Noctis said you were the Scourge personified. It took over you. Because of this, you were impure and were denied ascension, instead granted immortality. For two thousand years you waited for King Noctis to be born. The True Chosen King. The one that would stop the scourge once and for all. You...the Scourge, committed many atrocities, including the murder of the Oracle. The only cure for the Scourge. You helped spread it. Helped Niflheim come to great power by using the Scourge for military units and the creation of massive weapons that nearly annihilated Insomnia. You-“

“Enough! Iggy!” Prompto raised his voice and Ardyn’s sobs could be heard. “That’s enough...Ardyn.” He moved to touch the man, only for him to flinch away. “Ardyn?”

“I don’t...belong here. Why am I here?” He held his head, cowering. “The Chosen King...I waited for him. Where is he?”

“Ardyn…” Prompto looked at the others, worried. “...King Noctis sacrificed his life. He is not here anymore.”

“And yet I am.” There was a moment of silence. Nobody had to say anything to understand what everyone was thinking. Why did Ardyn come back and not Noctis? Did the King say or do something to convince the Crystal to give the fallen Prince a second chance? It was an understandable reason to be bothered. The antagonist was here, not the hero. The one that, deep down, nobody thought he deserved. “I’m sorry. May I be alone?”

Ignis nodded in understanding. “Certainly.” He and Gladio left but Prompto stayed behind.

“Prompto...please leave.”

“No.” This earned the blonde a glare. “Listen. I know a thing or two about depression and I’m not about to compare it but I can understand about feeling at the bottom. There are days where I feel how you’re feeling. Even now. Some days I don’t wanna get up, but I do because there’s a whole flock of chocobos depending on me to take care of them.” 

Prompto approached him and opened Ardyn’s coat, reaching in to pull out a very familiar dagger. “The state that you’re in...I won’t let you do something stupid with this. Especially to yourself. Someone or something cared and loved you enough to convince the gods or the Crystal or whatever to give you a second chance. I’ll give you the dagger back when you’ve found your place in here. I’ll be happy to help you.” 

Ardyn trembled as he looked at Prompto. “You...you’re right. I shouldn’t let something like this get to me...but it’s…”

“It’s shocking. I know.” Prompto sat on the bed and looked at the blade. “There’s a lot to catch up on and there’s a lot to take in, especially after all we’ve told you. But Noct...he didn’t hold a grudge. He wasn’t mad. He forgave you. He understood that what you were back then...that was the Scourge. He knew you were a kind and gentle person who loved his people and was willing to do...to do whatever it took to make sure they were happy. And for you, that meant bearing that Scourge. Noct he...he even asked us not to bear a grudge on you either. It’s been hard not to. Gladio most of all.” 

Prompto looked at Ardyn. “Maybe it even was Noct who asked that you’d be given a second chance. It would be something he’d do. I don’t know what he would have been like as a King. But he had the compassion and understanding of one.”

Ardyn remained quiet even after Prompto spoke. He then let out a steady breath. “You loved him, didn’t you?”

He saw a few tears fall. “With every fiber of my being.” Prompto sighed out, forcing a weak smile.

Ardyn reached out and wiped the tears away and then pressed a hand over Prompto’s heart, his hand glowing as a warmth emanated from it. “There are many things I can heal. But despite all my efforts, I have yet to find a way to heal a heart from such hurt. This is the best I can do. I am sorry...for what I have done to all of you. For being here instead of him…” 

He looked at Prompto. “If it was your King that gave me this second chance, then I will do all that I can to make use of it, so that his efforts were not in vain. I will not blame you if you have no desire to help me. If you just leave me at the gates of Insomnia, that is more than enough.”


End file.
